Satisfaction
by WRE
Summary: A very short 1x2, uh, thingy, with no apparent plot and no structure to speak of... Heero and Duo are in school, sharing a room as in many a clichéd fic. AU, which means no Gundams, and YAOI, which means no...uh, straight people...


"Heero…wake up Heero

Wow! I finished a fic, well, I think it's small enough to classify as a ficlet, but anyway here it is, my first in ages!! 

1x2 all the way! *waves 1x2 flag* What? No, of COURSE I didn't make it myself out of paper and a straw!!!

Disclaimer: I don't write disclaimers. What is a disclaimer.

"Heero…wake up Heero!"

Leaning across Heero's bed, Duo woke his lover with a quick kiss.

"Mmm…Duo…"

Heero's eyes blinked open and he smiled in a comfortable sort of way.

"Good morning koi!" Duo exclaimed cheerfully. "Hey, Heero…"

"What?"

Duo climbed onto the bed and lay on top of Heero (who objected not in the slightest) folding his arms on the other boy's chest and resting his chin on them.

"Can we have sex?"

He ground his hips hopefully against Heero's.

Heero stared up at him.

"What, now? Before school?"

"Yeah!!" Duo nodded enthusiastically. "Aw, Heero please, I neeeeed you!! I want you in me!"

"You _always_ want me in you!" Heero laughed quietly and kissed him gently. "You're never satisfied are you?"

Duo pouted at him and they kissed again.

"What are you talking about? I'm satisfied! I'm satisfied now!!"

Heero raised an eyebrow.

"…you don't feel it."

Duo wiggled his hips defiantly and grinned.

"Well I am. I'm with you aren't I? How could I be _more_ satisfied? What more will I ever want than your love? Of course I'm _satisfied_…I just like to have sex!!"

Heero said nothing. Duo peered down at him worriedly.

"Sorry…are you mad? We don't have to…"

"My god Duo, you're amazing," Heero breathed.

"…oh…good…why?"

"Oh Duo…just what you do, just you! The things you say, sometimes you say things…that make me feel as if…like, as if…someone really loves me…"

Duo smiled sweetly at him.

"Someone really does love you, baka!" He rubbed his cheek fondly against Heero's. "_I_ do!"

Heero nuzzled at his neck for a moment, then sighed contentedly.

"I know. But…when you say it, I…you make me feel like I'm worth it, you make me feel like it's _all_ worth it… Duo, you do know, don't you, that…that I feel the same…"

"Eh? How?"

"As what you said…I…you…nothing could make me happier than you, Duo. I'll never need anyone else, anything else, or anything…"

Duo stroked back his dark hair and kissed his forehead lightly.

"I know my love," he whispered and pressed his mouth to Heero's. "I love you so much."

"I love you."

"So…" Duo smiled lovingly at him. "Will you fuck me?"

Heero stared in astonishment and groaned.

"You really know how to spoil the moment!" he grumbled.

Duo took that as a yes and began eagerly kissing his face and neck and shoulders and chest and everything else he could find. Heero groaned again, knowing there was no chance at all of him being able to resist his boyfriend's urgent kisses, even at this time in the morning. Not that he would _really_ want to…

Immediately letting himself give in to his desires, he rolled them both over so that he was on top, pushing Duo down into the mattress and kissing his mouth forcefully.

"Ohh, Heero…" Duo moaned into his mouth and slid his arms around his neck, then flipped them over again so _he_ was on top, holding down a struggling Heero, who smirked, enjoying this game of fighting for dominance as much as the braided boy was. He invariably "won" since Duo found it endlessly erotic to be taken control of, as he liked to say.

Duo was currently unbuttoning Heero's pajama shirt, running those long fingers of his over his chest and knowing perfectly well it drove him crazy. Breathing a little faster than he had been before, Heero put a stop to his teasing by pushing him off…and straight onto the floor.

"Damn school beds…" Duo complained quietly, then started giggling, face flushed slightly with a mix of laughter and excitement and anticipation. Heero threw his shirt aside and quickly joined his beautiful lover on the carpet.

"Oh, Heero I love you, I want you," Duo muttered breathlessly as he let himself be undressed. Heero kissed him passionately, leaving both even more breathless. Duo fingered the waistband of his trousers for a second then slipped his hand inside.

"Ah!" Heero gasped, trying to be silent - if someone heard the screams and cries he really felt like making when they made love they would be sure to come knocking on the door…still, nobody had as of yet…

"You know, Duo…" Removing Duo's hand and pushing him back on the floor, loving that lazy smile of his, he kissed him, then kissed him again, and again. "One day…one day someone's…going to…mmm…to come in and…catch…us…"

Duo bit his lip as Heero's hands wandered over his body. He tilted back his head and Heero began kissing his way down his neck.

"Trouble then…" he whispered shakily, his thoughts going slightly hazy. "In trouble, no…no sexual…sexual…anything… Remember…the rule…" He chuckled. "No sexuals…"

"It would be worth the trouble wouldn't it…" Heero panted quickly, as if afraid he wouldn't get the words out, almost as if afraid Duo would say no....

"Oh god yes…yes…worth anything for you…" Duo said, and Heero kissed him again.

-owari-


End file.
